


Lucky Pants

by ruebellab



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humour, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebellab/pseuds/ruebellab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, he thought, as he had pulled down the old quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over himself and Rose, maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to happen after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pants

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

And to be fair, since splitting from his other self and landing in this new world, he had thought about _this_ quite a lot. Quite a lot - much more than was strictly decent.

He was the Doctor, he had the Doctor’s memories - every last one of them, including the extremely indecent ones involving a certain Rose Tyler, who was currently standing a breath away in naught but knickers, hands pressed to her flushed face, giggling her (rather gorgeous) arse off. He was the Doctor, and though she believed that, it had taken time to find themselves again.

And they had. The Doctor had given Rose all the time she had needed and the time had finally come. Rose had made that part pretty plain.

It was a Saturday afternoon - nothing special, just an afternoon neither of them were working, which were few and far between when you were one of Torchwood's finest. There had been tea, a walk through the park, more tea, and some (quite frankly) dreadful telly. Rose had turned on the sofa, her eyes lit in the way the Doctor had come to associate with all kinds of trouble - and she was grinning.

Doctor, she had said, innocent enough and he had turned to look at her. The radiance of her smile had caught him unaware - he had never gotten over it, and he rather suspected he never would. And as he had met her eyes, utterly dazzled - she had kissed him.

They had kissed before - she had given him the snog of a lifetime on a faraway beach standing between him and his former self and there had been more than a few since then. But this was different - this kiss was an invitation.

Rose had pressed him back against the cushions, her sweet open mouth tasting his lips, his jaw, his throat and he had been all to eager to follow course.It had felt amazing, wonderful, positively sublime to be touching her again - to slip his hands up under her top to slide over the smooth skin of her back, to make his own way across her neck and shoulders with his mouth, to dig into the denim of her jeans grasping her bottom and bringing her up and over to straddle his lap.

It had been even better when she had tugged at the hem of his tshirt and pulled it up and over his head, dipping her face and ghosting soft kisses over his chest - better still when she had sat back on her heels and discarded her own top, flinging it into the room with little care as to where it landed, and he had been able to smell and touch and taste more of that perfect Rose Tyler skin.

Her breasts were full and hot in the palms of his hands and he had pushed the lace aside to lick and nip and tease until Rose had been panting - gasping, making the most incredible little noises.

The Doctor wasn’t certain, but he thougt he had growled at her then, a low feral noise that came from the depths of his chest - a marker of several months of unfulfilled longing. And Rose had responded in kind, flashing her teeth and giving him a smile that told him of her joy and her hunger.

Rose had pushed up, kneeling on the sofa and bracing herself with a hand on his shoulder. She had started on the closure of her denims, but the Doctor hadn’t been far behind, simultaneously sucking at her collarbone and making quick work of button and zip. Her jeans had ended up somewhere in the vicinity of her top, but the Doctor had been far more concerned with the softness under his hands, the heat of her skin and the sharp breathy gasp that had slipped from her mouth as he had slid his hand down and over the front of her knickers.

Rose had moaned then, well and truly moaned - and the Doctor, if he hadn’t been hard already - impossibly hard and straining against the fly of his trousers, felt a hot rush of blood flow straight to his groin. The Doctor had taken a ragged breath, chest constricted with lust and want and need for the brilliant, fantastic, beautiful woman in his arms - and he had arched back against the sofa, to allow her hands to work open his trousers.

Until that point, he thought, things had been going just swimmingly.

Rose had made quick work of the button fly and just as she had knelt so that his trousers could be pulled down and out of the way, she had looked down and begun to laugh.

This _really_ wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

Rose, giggling in a way that was making his ears flush pink, looked from the pattern on his (rather tented) pants, and met his eyes.

“What - what??” He said, trying not to sound as abashed as he felt.

But Rose was smiling again, reassuringly this time. She reached between them and gently touched her fingers to his erection, still hidden beneath his floral patterned pants. “Dunno what you need me for,” she said, kissing him deeply and running her free hand though his hair while the other gripped him more firmly. “You've already got a rose on your cock."

His adam's apple bobbed as the Doctor gulped at her words and he looked down to find her soft little hand grasping him through his rose-printed pants.

Oh it _had_ to be these, hadn't it.

He took a low breath in relief and returned her smile, with a slow, curved one of his own.

"What if I told you I wear them for luck?"

"You've got lucky pants?" Rose grinned, her fingers beginning to tease at the red elastic waist band.

"Yep."

"They must be pretty impressive," she said, her touch making his push up and into her hand.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah - 'cause you're about to lose 'em, mate and you're sure as hell getting lucky anyway."

\- - -

All in all, he thought, as he had pulled down the old quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over himself and Rose, maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to happen after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written with both badwolfrun and kilodalton in mind <3


End file.
